Where No One Goes
by ChelseaJackson
Summary: Por que gracias a Latios y Ltias, Verán y Brisa habían conseguido ir a dónde nadie más va... OBLIVIASHIPPING! Mi primer Song-fic, no me maten.


**Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida Kagami, que por fin ha actualizado su fic, os invito a que os paséis, ya que estaba muy preocupada pos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero a mí no me importa.**

**Esta idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde que vi la peli 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'/ 'Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2', y escuché la canción Where No One Goes de Jonsi, que me parece super genial, además que amo la voz de Jonsi, es fantástica. Y pensé que ya que Verán y Brisa pueden montar a Latios y Latias, pueden ir donde nadie va, y así nació esta idea.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, y la canción Where No One Goes es propiedad de Jonsi.**

**Este fic viene bien leerlo con Where No One Goes de fondo.**

_**WHERE NO ONE GOES**_

Si había algo que les gustaba a Verán y Brisa más que la aventura era volar sobre los lomos deLatio y Latias para descubrir nuevas islas y territorios.

_**Deja que el viento nos lleve a las nubes, apresurate...**_

_**Bien...**_

_**Podemos ir tan lejos**_

_**Mas allá de lo que podemos ver...**_

Ellos se metían entre las nubes, daban volteretas y piruetas, sintiéndose libres de cualquier problema. No nos olvidemos de que Latios y Latias eran considerados unos de los Pokémon más veloces sobre la faz de la tierra, aparte que también eran muy poderosos, y en el caso de estos dos eran unos locos aventureros, al igual que sus dueños, y llegaban a alcanzar tales velocidades que incluso con las gafas puestas, los Rangers de sus espaldas notaban la presión del aire en los ojos.

_**Iremos donde nadie va**_

_**¡No nos detendremos por nadie!**_

_**Fuera de nuestro camino...**_

Y por esta locuras en más de una ocasión descubrieron nuevas islas desconocidas, que pertenecían al archipiélago de Oblivia, además no podemos olvidar que consiguieron llegar al Volcán Lámpagos debido a la rapidez de sus Pokémon, que esquivaba los rayos de las tormentas en el último segundo, y también al Fuerte Flotante, al esquivar esas mega-bolas de plasma ya que Verán y Brisa desarrollaron un vínculo tan fuerte con el Dúo Eón que sabían lo que pensaban, y con la telepatía podían comunicarse de manera perfecta entre ellos. Se sentían poderosos, y más de una vez se habían reído en la cara de los Nappers pasando delante de ellos.

_**Despierto en el cielo**_

_**Rompemos la altura, bien...**_

_**Lo haremos nuestro**_

_**Pruebalo...**_

En Verán no se daba tanto el caso, pero Brisa y Latias amaban pasar noches enteras en vela, contando las estrellas, ascendiendo hasta traspasar las nubes y poder observar la aurora boreal por encima del Monte Sorbete, ese era su momento entre chicas, y sentían el cielo suyo al ser las únicas despiertas a esas horas, disfrutando de la compañía mutua de su mejor amiga.

_**Iremos donde nadie va...**_

_**no nos detendremos por nada**_

_**¡Fuera de nuestro camino!**_

Si Latias y Brisa solían pasar las noches en vela, cada momento libre de Verán lo aprovechaba para hacer trucos con Latios, tirándose de su espalda y cayendo en picado los dos juntos, para que en el último momento antes de impactar en el mar Latios se girara y Verán subiese a su lomo otra vez, ascendiendo de nuevo, y... según Brisa, riéndose en la cara de la muerte. Brisa no se quedaba atrás y sabía realizar ese mismo truco con Latias, y también solía pasar entre los atolones que rodeaban las islas, haciendo que más de una vez saliese herida y su caballero andante, alias Verán, tuviera que salvarla otra vez. Pero bueno, gracias a más de uno de estos golpes habían ganado un beso correspondido entre ambos Rangers, al ser curado uno y el otro por su compañero y mejor amigo.

_**No nos detendremos por nadie**_

_**Iremos donde nadie va**_

Y es que a Verán y Brisa no había cosa que más amasen en este mundo que la aventura y volar por el cielo que estar en compañía del otro, y por eso solían dar unos_ romantic flight _en los que terminaban robándose algún que otro beso ( 9 o 10 dependiendo del día). Y que pudieses volar en uno de los miembros del Dúo Eón tenía sus gozadas, ya que tenías que pegarte a tu parejita sí o sí si no querías caerte, y podrías disfrutar de un vuelo nocturno romántico con tu mejor amigo.

_**No nos detendremos por nadie...**_

Pero dejando el romanticismo aparte, la velocidad de Latios y Latias era vital para algunas misiones, cómo cuándo tuvieron que perseguir a los tres pájaros legendarios, Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno hasta su nido para descubrir las piezas faltantes de la Armadura de Oro, y en cualquier otro Pokémon hubiese sido casi imposible, y además por el hecho de ser legendarios los ataques de Latios y Latias eran muy poderosos y más de una vez defendieron hasta casi morir a Verán y Brisa.

_**Iremos donde nadie...**_

Gracias a ellos Verán y Brisa aprendieron que no hacían falta alas para volar, ni pesadas máquinas, ya que ganando la amistad de tan magníficos seres lo imposible se volvía posible y podían vivir de una manera distinta, con una perspectiva diferente a la de los demás, más libre, ya que ellos fueron a dónde nadie más va...

_**Iremos donde nadie...**_

Consiguieron reencontrarse tras estar solos sin la compañía del otro, abarcaron peligros, atraparon a los más grandes legendarios, le pararon los pies a la mayor sociedad malvada, y capturaron no una, sino dos veces a Mewtwo, el Pokémon más poderoso de todos...

Gracias a su esfuerzo ahora viven tranquilos, y hacen una vida juntos...

Pero claro, uno nunca deja a un lado su rama aventurera, y menos estos dos locos.

-¡Verán, mira este nuevo truco que he perfeccionado con Latias!- Gritó Brisa mientras se ponía de pie sobre Latias, mientras esta lanzaba unas bolas de color amarillo, su mejor ataque: bola neblina, y formaba la imagen de un corazón, Brisa se tiraba en medio del corazón y cuándo pasaba, las bolas explotaba, dejando una ráfaga de luz plateada, y antes de que Brisa cayese al océano, Latias la cogía y se volvían invisibles.

-¡Brisa!¿Dónde estás?-Gritó preocupado Verán, escrutando con la mirada el cielo, pero no había ni rastro de sus compañeras.

-Aquí estoy, papá.-Se rió con burla mientras Brisa aparecía detrás de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Cállate, que nos toca.- Y acto seguido Latios despegó a toda velocidad, con Verán gritando en su espalda debido a la pura adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Latios pasó por unos atolones que había en el Acantilado Temor de Isla Mironda, y disparó un Resplandor provocando un desprendimiento de rocas. Brisa se escandalizó, y fue volando hasta los atolones pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Verán y Latios indemnes. Un poco de polvo se acumulaba en el eplo de Verán y Brisa no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle una colleja, a lo que el aludido solo pudo soltar un infantil quejido, pero después Brisa se acercó a él y limpió con su pulgar un poco de sangre de una herida en la mejilla del chico, mirándose profundamente a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco el uno al otro, mientras Latios y Latias compartían miradas significativas.

-En el fondo se que me quieres, Bri. No lo niegues.

-Me has asustado, idiota, creía que algo te había pasado.

-Si estoy contigo no me puede pasar nada.-Y Verán cogió el rostro de Brisa entre sus mano, y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la joven, que encantada correspondió. Este tipo de actos era cada vez más común entre ellos, por lo que faltaba ya muy poco para que se declarasen una pareja oficial, solo faltaba que uno de los dos diera ese siempre difícil primer paso.

-¿Una carrera, lentorros?-Preguntó burlona Brisa al separarse de los labios del joven.

-Claro que sí, Bri.- Y Latios salió disparado seguido muy de cerca por Latias, que poco tardó en colocarse a su altura, casi quemando el cielo mientras los jóvenes Rangers reían, y empezaba a atardecer.

-¡Somos los reyes del cielo, Verán!

-¡Claro que sí, y es gracias a vosotros Latios y Latias, que nosotros iremos donde nadie más...

_**VA!**_

**Y terminado, espero que os haya gustado, y siempre se agradece un review para decirme si os ha gustado o por si tenéis que decirme cosa que me ayuden a mejoras.**

**Besos, ChelseaJackson.**


End file.
